Dominoes
by BrokenWings66
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive. To some it means nothing, to others, it means death. No one dares disturb to hostile peace that lays over unstable New York City, because they know, if you knock down one domino, others follow. WARNING: Contains major drug use and is SebbyxCiel Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! BrokenWings66 here because focusing on one story is too boring! I got this idea and morphed it a little when I saw my mom watching a movie with a drug dealer hiding in plain sight. Unfortunately, I forget the title of the movie, so yeah, forgetful me!**

Chapter 1: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

I was having a normal day.

I woke up at 6 in the morning, ate breakfast, got dressed and headed for school. I'm in my junior year (AN: 11th grade for those who don't know) and I go to Nevan High. After school, I went to my part time job at a convenience store at a gas station. After that I started to head home.

Sounds normal enough right?

Well, I guess since my day was so normal, something not normal was bound to happen, no? I mean, something not normal always happens every other day for me, so I guess the cycle hasn't broken yet.

Anyways, I walking back to my apartment when I heard a muffled cry come from an alley I just passed by. I looked around, making sure I was the only one here. Thankfully, I was on a not so popular street, and it was 9:00 at night, so yep, I was alone.

I tip toed (AN: Tip toe through the window~ JK ;P) to the alley and hid against one of the walls. I snuck a peek into the dark alleyway and was able to make out two figures.

After a few minutes of squinting and judging from the noises, I concluded that they were having sex. I shrugged and started to walk away. Hey, I don't want to rain on their parade or anything, and I'm not one of those perverts who jerk off when my neighbors start to turn things up a notch.

I was a few steps away when I jumped at the sound of the girl screaming, not holding back anything.

"HELP ME, ANYBODY HELP ME!"

I ran back to the alley and saw the situation under a new light, metaphorically of course since there practically was none.

"Shut up, just relax and enjoy the treatment. I give five star pleasure." I shivered at the vileness the man was implying. I had just walked in to a rape, and since the police aren't anywhere near here, I have to say the rapist is smart.

If someone did come by, they would call the police, but it would take the red-blue 10 minutes at least to arrive at the scene, and by then, the rapist is gone. Also, the person wouldn't be able to hide since it's so quiet and deserted here.

I didn't want to get involved in this, but unfortunately I do have somewhat of a conscience, so I can't walk away without doing anything.

I sighed. I could imagine 50 things I'd rather be doing than this, and I really didn't want to risk calling the police because the might ask me too many questions, but, eh, oh fuck it.

I whipped out my iPhone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

I took a deep breath. "Uh, there is a rape happening right behind me."

"Behind you?"

"Yeah. Well, it's happening in this alley and I'm hiding behind a wall."

"Where are you?"

"Um, Lasker Street?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"I don't think so. This street is pretty abandoned. There isn't a street sign anywhere. All I remember is that is you come onto Lasker Street from the highway and turn left at the first four way junction; you're on whatever this is."

"Are you sure it's a rape occurring?"

"Pretty sure. The girl is kicking and screaming at the man while he's laughing and fu-sorry, language. The man is laughing and still doing her while telling her to shut up, so yeah. Pretty sure."

"Okay," I hear the soft scribbling of a pen against paper and I wait for the next question. This was a lot more fun than I thought. "Okay, stay on the line with me."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not. It's not like anyone is dying right now except for dignity, but" I hear another scream and took a peek at the nasty scene behind me. I saw a flash of silver in the moon glow. "Oh shit."

"Sir, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well, things are taking a turn for the worst. How fast can you deploy you're police officers?"

"They're on their way right now. It should take them around 7 minutes. Why?"

"Ooh, seven minutes huh? That's too late. The sucker just pulled out a knife."

"A knife?"

"Yep, a cleaver if I'm not mistaken."

"Okay sir, I want you stay right where you are and don't make a sound."

I looked back behind me and saw the man twirl the knife around clumsily.

"Sorry ma'am. No can do." I terminated the call and dug into my bag and pulled out a pair of plastic disposable gloves. After pulling them over my hands, I placed my stuff against the wall. Cracking my neck, I slowly crept into the alleyway, careful not to get the attention placed on me.

"Well bitch," I heard the man cackle. "I hoped you had the time of your life!"

I rushed forward as he brought the knife down. I grabbed his shirt and yank him back before he can land the blow. The knife clattered and landed near the alleyway entrance. I heard a sickening _slick _noise and watched as the girl, covered in cuts and bruises, previously perched against the wall fall down, but still land safely on her exposed butt. I tried not to think about what the slick noise was, but seeing how the rapist's dick was still out for all to see, I had a pretty good idea.

"What the fuck!?" The rapist turned around to face me, just as I swung my arm around for a punch. The poor rapist didn't have time to react, and I felt a nice solid crunch as my fist connected with his face.

The man stumbled back a few steps. "Shit, shit, shit. Who the fucking hell are you?"

I grinned. "Just a simple high school student, and would you mind putting your package back in the box? I might be gay, but that doesn't mean get I turned on by every dick I see. "

The man slowly moved backwards until his foot bumped against the cleaver. He flinched at first but starting smiling when he saw what was at his feet.

I sighed and gave him a _bring-it-on _look. He charged at me, cleaver pointed straight at me and getting closer by the second.

Instead of standing still or side stepping the man, I charged straight at him, enjoying the rush of adrenaline. When he was no less than two feet away from me, I jumped up.

Time stood still and it felt like things were happening in slow motion. The man stopped in surprise as I jumped and traveled farther up than an average person can go. The man's eyes were wide with awe as I did a tidy backflip over his body, and landed safely on the other side with a small somersault.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the man was indeed smarter than he looked because while I was in the air, he swiped the knife upwards and gave me a nice deep gash on my left forearm. I looked at my cut, now flowing with a steady stream of red blood. Thank god I was wearing short sleeves.

Seeing how the man was still in shock, I dashed towards him once again, ignoring my wound. Snapping out of his trance, the rapist posed his cleaver again as well, waiting for the right moment. But something was different. Was it me or were his legs shaking slightly and his grip was not so firm?

I smirked. Side stepping to the right, I hit the elbow of the arm holding the cleaver and watched the knife fall to the ground once again. I scrunched my face when I smelled the alcohol on the man's breath.

Not wanting to repeat the same mistake, I ducked low, dodging a punch and pick up the knife.

Now standing in front the criminal with a knife, I felt a lot more confident.

"No, please, don't. I-I won't d-do it again, s-s-so p-please spare me."

Tears were starting to leak from his eyes.

I frowned at him. "Come one now, you're an adult. Aren't you ashamed to be crying, especially in front of your junior in age? Being drunk is no excuse." I professionally twirled the knife in my hand, examining the sharpness.

I walked towards him. He backed away. Suddenly, I had an idea on how to punish the man.

"This girl, she isn't your first victim, is she?"

"Wha-?"

"She isn't your first victim, _is she_?" I yelled at him.

Terrified, the man shook his head.

I smiled. "Well then, to make sure you never do this again, why don't I take away the thing you over used and abused, hm?"

The poor guy didn't even see it coming. One moment he was whole, the next, he was lying on the ground screaming bloody murder and holding the bleeding spot where his manhood once grew.

Deciding he was making too much noise, I hit him in the back of the head with the butt of the knife, knocking him unconscious.

I gently put the knife down. Thank goodness I put on the gloves. Sliding the now bloody gloves off, I walked out of the alley stuffed with the smell of blood and back into the open night air. I took a few deep breaths and looked at the bloody gloves in my hand. Unable to think of a better way of disposing of them right here, I reluctantly stuffed them into my jean pocket, trying not to think if it was going to leave a stain.

I walked to my bag and took out some tissues to wipe up the blood from my wound. It looked pretty painful, ad probably was, but there was something wrong with me. I wasn't as sensitive to pain as normal people are. I assumed my permanent occupation might have a reason for this, but I didn't mind it, so I never mentioned it to my doctor. I debated whether or not I should tell the cops I got cut, but decided not to in the end.

I had a very good idea to do when I got home. It's has been, what, three weeks since I've last gotten shot up? I smiled. I had a clear picture on what I was going to do when I got home, and honestly, I was excited.

I wrapped my arm with a lot of tissues and I also took out my sweater that I brought in case I got cold. Just as I managed to wiggle into my Nevan Narwhals hoodie, I heard and saw the flashing lights. I sighed and plugged my ears, seeing how the sirens were just too loud.

Car tires screeched and out came multiple officers, guns in hand.

"Don't move and put your hands up!"

I put my hands up and sighed again. "Uh, I've decided to not point out the contradictory of your words and I'm not the rapist, I'm the person who called 911,"

The officer continued to point the gun at me. "How do we know that you're not the perpetrator?"

I smiled. "Oooh, fancy word. Do I look like I just raped a girl?"

"That's enough chatter people," I blinked my eyes against the brightness of the car lights and managed to make out a slim yet tall silhouette. As the figure got closer, I felt myself get hotter and hotter.

The man was indeed slim and very tall (or at least from my point of view) with a perfectly chiselled face and a straight nose and enticing lips. Silky, but not greasy, raven hair fell effortlessly around his face, and scarlet eyes peered down at me.

I could practically hear Alois say: "Ooh, hot guy 12'oclock. Are going call dibs?"

I smirked. "Dibs," I whispered, softly so no one could hear me, but the sex on legs must've had sharp ears because he raised his eyebrow at me.

"What did you say?" I couldn't tell if he was asking me to repeat myself because he couldn't believe what I said or if he saw my lips move and thought I just said something worth listening to.

I smiled again. "Nothing that would be of usefulness to you."

The man gave me a suspicious look, but he still called off the guns.

"If you're not the rapist, then who is?" asked the man. God, I really should get his name.

I pointed to the alley. "Both the rapist and the victim are over there. Don't give me that look, both are unconscious too. I'm not stupid enough to let a rapist remain conscious when there is a victim right in front of him."

The man raised his eyebrows again. "You intervened?"

I huffed. "I do have a conscience you know. My mind wouldn't let me forget if I just sat there while a rapist slashed a girl to death behind me,"

"Slashed?"

"Go see for yourself,"

I sat down and waited for the police to stop wrapping yellow tape everywhere and look at both of the still living bodies. I chuckled softly to myself. It's been a while since the last time I craved for a certain person's touch. I'm not dense, I know I liked the man seeing how a shock was sent through my body when he simply talked. Oh that velvety smooth voice he had and those long slender fingers. I could imagine how amazing the sex would be already.

I quickly smacked my cheeks a few times. Getting an erection here would prove to be quite embarrassing. I focused on the officers in the alley.

I couldn't help but snicker when I heard the occasional "Oh shit," or "Good God." Soon an ambulance showed up and I still sat there, watching as the paramedics carried the girl on a stretcher to the wailing vehicle, and then speed off. The same thing happened to the rapist. I turned my head away, not wanting to see the remaining stub of the man's penis.

"Excuse me sir, but are you injured anywhere?" I faced forward again to see a woman with huge round glasses and mahogany hair kneeling in front of me in a dark grey shirt and black pants.

I looked at her with my large eye and forced it to get slightly watery. "I-I'm fine."

The results were immediate. "Oh, you poor boy, you are. Getting mixed up in this is a shame, yes it is. Are you okay?"

I feebly nodded my head. "I-If you don't mind, would you please give me a roll of gauze?"

The woman tilted her head. "Whatever for?"

I looked down. "Well, uh. Um,"

"It's okay, I'll get it, yes I will. You stay here."

I smiled at her and snickered as soon as she was out of earshot. Sure enough, a minute later, the woman came back with a roll of gauze in hand. She gave it to me and then walked away.

"Well," I muttered, "That was easy. I worry for the police if that's the best they have."

"If what's the best they have?"

I shot my head up and looked at the perfect face from the man before.

Blushing slightly, I looked back down. "Nothing,"

I suddenly became quite aware of the man as he sat himself down next to me. "That's quite the mess you made,"

I looked at him innocently. "Whatever do you mean good sir?"

The handsome man laughed. "Please, call me Sebastian,"

Sebastian huh? "Okay then, whatever do you mean Sebastian?" Oh damn, I liked the way that rolled off my tongue.

Sebastian made a tisk tisk noise. "Now, now. I'm not going to place charges against you for cutting off the man's prized possession. I am curious how you managed to do it though,"

I feigned surprise. "His little Elvis was cut off!? How horrid!"

Sebastian laughed again. "Now there's another name for a cock I did not know."

I shivered, his laugh tickling my soon-to-be problem. I acted indifferently. "I happen to know many different-"

"You have a very good strategy for changing the topic, don't you? Oh, and I saw what you did to poor Mey-Rin back there. I see you're a very good manipulator as well."

I dropped my innocent act and gave Sebastian a very devious smile. "Why thank you, I try my best."

Shit, this was not going the way I wanted. I was supposed to be seen as a weak and innocent victim. I see I need to brush up on my innocent department.

"If you want to know what happened, this is it" I took a deep breath and started making a lie up from the spot. "I hung up the phone and tackled the guy, causing him to drop the knife. I tried to grab the knife, but the man got there first. I could easily tell he was drunk by the way he moved. His thing was hanging out, and when he tried to charge at me, he slipped, and the unfortunate incident occurred."

I was confident in my lying skills, but I have to say, that was one pretty far-fetched lie. I looked at Sebastian for a reaction, but all he did was shrug.

"Okay, I believe you."

I nodded. I knew what he was doing now. Obviously he doesn't believe me; I can see it in his eyes. Instead, what he's doing is saying he believes me in order to see if I react a particular way, and my reaction would tell him if I was lying or not.

I made sure not to release a big held in breath or get sweaty.

"Thank you," I murmured. "People rarely believe me now days."

Sebastian looked at me. "Well," he said, "maybe since you tell so many lies, they can't trust your truth."

I stared at the handsome man, and burst out laughing. "I can believe that. You know, that's the first piece of wisdom I've gotten without being confused about."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

I got this far away look in my eyes. "Yeah, to most people, I'm probably the most pitiable kid they know. They give me words on how to move on, but I never understood them. Why should I take advice from someone who has no idea what it was like to be in my position?"

"Did you lose someone close to you, or did something bad happen for you to cover your eye?"

I looked back at Sebastian, my gaze now sharp and guarded. "You can just look at my file, no?"

Sebastian snorted. "I prefer not to over use my authority."

I cocked my head to the side. "Who are you? You aren't wearing a uniform?"

"I'm an inspector, Inspector Sebastian Michealis. What about you? I can't look up your history without a name."

I smirked. "Ciel Phantomhive at your service,"

Sebastian looked at me for a few seconds and then stood up. "Well then Ciel, I just need to take you back to the station and get your view on what happened, get a witness testimony, blah, blah, blah, and all of that other paperwork."

"I feel for you,"

"No you don't, I don't take sympathy from someone who has no idea what it is like to be in my position."

I grinned. "Touché,"

* * *

The rest of the evening went quite smoothly. I managed to wrap my wound with gauze when I said I had to go to the restroom. I finished writing my name on many different papers and writing my testimony. Hey, I type fast.

Sebastian walked me out of the station at around 11:27.

"Well, Ciel, it was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope we meet again,"

I turned to face him. He smiled at me.

Shit, I really want to sleep with him. Not only that, but something tugged at my frozen heart.

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around him. Sebastian gave a surprised look and took a step back, causing me to lean further on him, bringing our faces closer. I brought my face forward and whispered gently into his ear and I felt his body stiffen.

"What should I do if I get into trouble again?'

Sebastian sighed. "Then you call 911,"

I brought my face away looking at him in the eyes. "What if it's a problem I can only trust to tell you?" I blubbered, my eye huge and innocent.

Sebastian reached up and untangled my arms from his neck. I huffed as I was forced back down on my feet. I turned around and began for the door, expecting my latest attraction to be walking back to his office, but as I reached my head out for the door handle, and bigger one got there before me.

Sebastian poised his mouth less than a centimeter away from my ear. Now it was my turn to stiffen.

"Well," he murmured with that sexy husky voice he had. "If you do ever get into trouble, just call me." I felt a slip of paper make its way into my hand.

**_Sebastian Michealis _**

**_Inspector_**

**_XXX-743-1205_**

I turned around and gave Sebastian a playful smile. "I feel safer already." Then, without hesitation, I turned back around and sashayed out of the door.

Once I turned the corner, I started to skip, humming the whole way home.

I plopped down onto my plush light blue sofa. After staying in that position for a few minutes, I got back up and grabbed a needle, thread, and a bottle full of crystal meth pills. I sterilized the needle and thread and then grabbed a cup of water and downed five pills. I took three more, and a few minutes later I began to feel the effects kicking in. A feeling of euphoria washed over me, but not too much for me too just go into a daze. I slowly grabbed the needle and ever so carefully, punctured the skin and drag the thread across my wound. Instead of pain, more pleasure surged into me. More enthusiastically, I began stitching my cut close.

Far too soon for my liking, the wound was stitched closed, and I was left with a still slightly bloody arm and a painful erection.

Grabbing my throbbing member, I slowly pumped it up and down, imagining my fingers as Sebastian's.

"Ah, Mmh, S-Sebastian, ngh,"

I continued at the steady pace. With every movement, my fantasy took over even more. I imagined him crouching before me, his eyes glazed with lust. Ever so slowly, he took my weeping member into his mouth and let his tongue twirl from the base to the top.

He continued to tease me and until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I would give him my neediest look ever, and next thing I knew, I was being sucked off by the most skilled tongue ever.

Sebastian's tongue slid over the head every so often and then returns to the bottom. I felt my toes curl in ecstasy.

I felt heat pool in my abdomen and arched my back in pleasure as I came.

I snapped back to reality, a panting and sweaty mess with sticky white semen all over my hand. I grabbed a few tissues and wiped my hands. I laughed out loud. It's been a while since I last jerked off, especially to a person's image. I stood up and headed to my bathroom.

I stripped down until I was only wearing my underwear. Sitting down on the toilet seat, I grab a pair of synthetic legs specially waterproofed from showering and bathing and lay them next to me.

Then, I reached down and took off my legs.

I lost my legs from the knee down in an accident, the one that killed my parents. The car had crashed and exploded. I managed to miraculously survive, but the paramedics told me I was crawling out of the car with bloody trail as my legs. Later, police found them, burnt and far beyond saving. Honestly, having to use prosthetic legs was really useful to me. I could adjust my size. Unfortunately, during school, I have to wear the ones the doctors specially fitted for me, otherwise people would get suspicious. I mean, I can't blame them. I bought over half of my whole collection off the black market.

I used an airtight seal for my legs, so I stuck them one and casually walked into the shower, the previous effects of the pills almost non-existent. That's also one of my problems. It takes high dosage to get me somewhat high or feeling good, but unless I continue to be fed those dosages, the effects will soon go away. If I am not careful with how much drugs I consume, I get a hangover or get sick. I tend to write down every time I use drugs so I know when is healthy for me to do it again after my previous shoot up.

I turned the water cold and took a nice long shower, forgetting the world.

Once I was finished, I quickly dried myself off with a towel and then tied it around my waist. Stepping out into the cold air of my apartment, I walked to my computer, seeing if I got any e-mails. Sure enough, I had another one in my inbox.

_Dear Mason,_

_ The girls and I ran out of crack. Would you be a dear and bring some for us? Maybe stay for a few drinks as well?_

_Love,_

_Lady Victoria._

I smiled and quickly opened a new tab, showing all of my clients.

If you're utterly confused right now, allow me to re-introduce myself.

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, CEO and owner of the Funtom Company, an internationally famous toy and sweets company. But, do not be misled by the cute stuffed bears and lollipops. Beneath the shinning surface, the Funtom Company is known even more in the underworld for their drugs.

Yes, I am a world famous drug dealer. To keep my identity safe, I call myself Watchdog. Only a selected few know the relation between Watchdog and Funtom, and to those who do, they try their best not to get on our bad side. I am not naïve. I have killed people before. Whether by purposeful overdose or a bullet to the head, I have done both. I take pride in the drugs I sell, because I only accept the best. I do not like people who make mistakes; therefore the rule of no one who has never bought or sold drugs before is allowed to buy Watchdog products. I only sell to experienced customers.

I have been in this business for a long time. I started at an age so young, people would think me to be crazy.

I squint at the graph I have in front of my eyes.

"Let's see," I murmured. "Aristocracy, Aristocracy, Aris-, ah, here it is. Okay, hm, 1 kilogram, eh?" I swirled around in my chair. "Okey, Dokey" I quickly send an e-mail to Funtom to let them know I'm coming to pick up the drugs so they don't continue to play dumb with me.

I got up and opened my door to my room. Ripping my towel off, I leave it on the floor and tug on some boxers and grab a pair of fake legs that looked realistic. I sat on my bed and gently took off my shower legs, replacing them with the other pair. Standing up, it took me a few seconds to balance seeing how these legs made me 6'1 when I'm really 5'2. Quickly, I go into one of my six closets and grab a pair of sleek black dress pants and a white tank top. Tucking that in, I pull a dark green dress shirt over top and roll up the sleeves to my elbows. I unbuttoned the first and second buttons and slipped on a pair of brown leather shoes. I go to my mirror and pick up a nearby comb and brush back my damp hair. Then I grab a blonde wig with a hairnet. After I settled the hairnet on top of my head, I slid on the wig, giving it a quick brush so it covers my eyebrows. I head back to the front door and grab one of my sunglasses on my way out.

Walking outside in the warm night, I hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" called the gruffly man behind the wheel.

I flashed him a dazzling smile. "Funtom Headquarters, please. Oh, and if you don't mind, I'm in a small rush."

The man grunted in response and sped down the street. I aimlessly stared at the blur of streetlights of the loud city Manhattan.

Soon enough, I arrived at the looming skyscraper belonging to Funtom Co. I got out and gave the man a fifty dollar bill.

"Keep the change," I called as I ran inside. Slowing my pace, I calmly walked to one of the employees behind the desk.

The man looked up at me. He had spiky orange hair that was bleached slightly at the ends and four small silver studs were resting in each of his ears. His name tag read _Gavin Taylor_, but I knew better, after all, I was present during his job interview.

He smiled at me. "How may I help you?"

I leaned against the desk. "I came for some doggy treats please," I purred.

The man made a confused face. "Pardon me?"

"For Madame Victoria and the girls at Aristocracy."

The man looked at the computer in front of him and clicked the mouse a few times. Suddenly, he looked back at me and gave me another smile. "One moment please," He walked into the back door to retrieve the goods and I stood patiently waiting. There were a few people wandering about despite being very close to midnight. I sighed. Ah, New York. The city that never sleeps.

"Here you go sir,"

I look back at the counter and the smiling employee. Now, he was holding a metal briefcase filled with the goods.

I gingerly took them and said a quick thank you before walking out of the building. Taking a deep breath, I start walking towards the night club where my customers await.

* * *

"Damn, there goes another druggie,"

A familiar crimson eyed inspector looked disdainfully at the dead body in front of them. "Another overdose victim?"

"Yep," A blonde man with scraggy hair and blue eyes scratched his head, a not lit cigar hanging in the corner of his mouth.

"Have the labs gotten back to us?"

"Sure did. Along with the news that it's a positive. This fellow took _those_ drugs."

Sebastian looked at the corpse once again. The body once belonged to Maurice Cole, a pretty boy and loved by his friends, and now reduced to an empty husk with ash grey skin and foaming mouth.

Worldwide, there were four main drug lords that reigned supreme.

The Pink Lady.

Spider.

Dragon.

And last but certainly not least,

"Damn you, Watchdog."

**Yay! A new story! This is what I've been working on instead of Invisible Stains, but don't worry, I will post it soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ophis

I hesitantly stopped in front of the flashing signs of the adult club, Aristocracy. To most people, I looked like a handsome guy looking for a night full of pleasure. They couldn't be more wrong.

I shook my head, put on a dazzling smile, and opened the door that led into the room full of flashing neon lights.

I continued to walk further into the room. I passed by many girls dressed in slutty versions of 19th century clothes, giving a lap dances to many men, both old and young. There were even male strippers dancing on stage for all of the female and gay customers.

I ignored all of the sensual actions taking place around me, and headed straight for the bar.

There I got a seat next to a man sucking the face off of one of the employees I remembered as Jenny. Once again, I ignored the thing taking place next to me and focused on the male bartender coming my way.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, rather bluntly if I may add. He looked around 19-20, not a virgin, but not a sex addict like so many other people I know. Sure, he had the looks, but with that attitude, he would never get laid.

"You're new here, aren't you?" I asked a question to answer a question, though I didn't answer his question at all.

The man looked at me. "You come here a lot? I just got this job around a week ago."

I smirked. "I'll have a Tequila Sunrise."

The bartender nodded and began to make my drink.

"To answer your question, I actually don't come here too often, but I know the girls and Lady Victoria quite well."

The man suddenly stopped what he was doing. "Y-you know Lady Victoria?"

I was confused by his actions. "I do."

"T-t-then d-do you know that," The man hesitated, and then just stopped talking, going back to what he was doing.

Ah, I get it now. I leaned in close to the man, wearing a grin that could rival with the Cheshire cat. "Are you asking if I know that Lady Victoria is an information dealer or not?"

The man's head shot up in disbelief. I smirked. "Yes, I am aware of who and what she is." I sat back down normally, acting as if nothing had happened. "You should be careful to whom you ask that to, I knew the last guy who slipped. Let's just say, he retired at an early age."

The man flinched.

Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence the man was done with my Tequila Sunrise and handed it to me. "You don't need to pay," he mumbled, and then quickly shuffled off to another drunken person.

I snickered and took a sip. I looked down at the orange cocktail. Not bad.

"Well, if it isn't our beloved Mason. Got my message did you?" I turned around to look at the aging face of Lady Victoria, manager and owner of Aristocracy. She wore a long dress with a keyhole collar and black lace sleeves. Beneath, an indigo strapless mermaid style fit well to her body. Big silver conch shell earrings hung on her ears and her wispy gray hair was pulled into a tight bun with a feather sticking out.

I smiled. "Is it just me, or have you gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you?"

Lady Victoria laughed. "My,my. Still such a sweet talker, are you, my dear. Well, the girls will be happy to see you." She looked at the metal briefcase I held. "How about we go to a place, more _private?_"

I took another big gulp of my drink and left it there. I had school tomorrow. I didn't want to get an accidental hangover. Grabbing the briefcase, I followed Lady Victoria, saying hi and smiling at the employees who knew me and met my eye. Soon, most of the girls followed us as well. Well, more like clung.

"Mason, it's been forever since you last came! I've been so lonely without you!" I looked at the sniffling brunette with blue eyes holding onto my right arm. She wore a white lace corset with matching garters and one transparent under skirt. The corset pushed up her breasts and her hair was made up into a French braid with fake Mayapple flowers skillfully entwined.

I smiled down at her. "I'm sorry Amanda. I've been very busy for the past while. My job sadly doesn't leave much time for _playing_." I gave her one of my seductive smiles. "No matter how much I wish for it."

Amanda blushed and all the other girls squealed.

"Now, now ladies" interjected Lady Victoria, "Mason and I have business to discuss."

"Awww," whined Amanda. "You're not gonna kick us out, are you ma'am?"

Lady Victoria shook her head. "No, just stop clinging to him for a few minutes."

The girls giggled and followed us as we walked into an empty VIP room.

Sitting down in one of the plush leather sofas, I lay the briefcase on the glass table before me, Lady Victoria sitting in front of me. I opened the briefcase, revealing the kilo of crack cocaine. "Here you go," I said, turning it around to face Lady Victoria. "One kilogram of crack cocaine for Aristocracy."

Lady Victoria stared at it for a while before snapping her fingers. A large man in a black suit and sunglasses came through the doors, took the briefcase and closed it.

"Fill it with the usual amount Eugene." The man nodded and walked out, only to come back in, the briefcase now filled with money.

I counted the bills to make sure of the authenticity and amount. Once I was satisfied, I closed the briefcase and stood up.

Grabbing the briefcase, I headed to the door. "Well then ladies, if you would excuse me."

Almost all of the girls ran to close the door shut.

"You're leaving now?"

I nodded. "I must take my leave now. I will see all of you soon."

A girl named Tammy walked up to me. "Can you at least give us all a goodbye kiss?"

Seeing no way out of this, I sighed and grabbed Tammy by the waist and pulled her in. "Well, then," I said. "You leave me no choice."

* * *

Twenty three French kisses later, I gave Lady Victoria a small peck on her cheek and left the room.

On my way out, my eye met with the bartender. I flashed him a smile and continued on my way.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I walk to the curb and stared at the light polluted night sky, only one or two stars visible. I took another deep breath of air and headed away from the bustling red-light district of New York City.

I took a taxi home.

Exhausted, I looked at the clock to see it was 2:00 in the morning.

I grumbled in annoyance. School started at nine.

I shed my clothes and wig and walked to my closet full of prosthetic limbs. I choses the ones that were my real height and I had specially covered with soft blue cotton, making them nice to walk in.

I replace my limbs and brush my teeth, and swished mouthwash.

Finally, I reached my bed. I took off both the legs and the seal off and crawled into my cozy bed.

No sooner did I hit the pillow did I fall asleep.

* * *

I bashed down on the alarm button, turning it off and reluctantly sat up.

I yawned and reached for my soft cotton legs and seals.

Once they were on, I slowly stood up, balanced, and walked to the kitchen. It was 7:50, and school was a ten minute walk away.

I poured myself some cereal and made coffee with beans I got from Starbucks.

When I was finished, I took a quick shower and put on the legs I legally bought.

I walked to the mirror and gently picked up my eye patch resting on the table in front of me. I looked at my reflection. My eye now no longer had a pupil. It looked like a simple purple marble. Before my parents' crash, I was already doing drugs. My eye had turned purple when I accidently gave myself too much marijuana. Instead of going through overdose symptoms, my eye turned purple. Then, my resistance to drugs was born.

I could still see through my right eye, but I still covered it anyways. Thankfully, I ordered a special eye patch that I can see through, but people cannot see my eye. I tied it on and moved back to my dresser.

I threw on some baggy cargo pants and a tank top with the writing saying "Everything sounds better in French" and a dull orange hoodie. Shoving my feet into my blue and white Adidas hi-tops, I grab my bag and iPod. I take a sweat band and pull it over my stiches so no one will notice it if I take off my hoodie.

Plugging my ear buds into my iPod, I set them in my ears and listen to Drake the whole walk to school.

Once I sat down in my seat, I tuned out of the regular chatter of all of my fellow classmates.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by McMillan and Joanne.

"Hey Ciel!" cheerful little McMillan said. "How are you?"

I looked at him and then turned back to my game of Fruit Ninja. "Too loud."

Completely unfazed, Joanne and McMillan laughed. "Did you stay up late again?"

"You could say that," I grumbled.

"Okay, what did you do this time?"

I thought about it. Well you see I stayed up until two in the morning because I was busy giving French kisses and dealing drugs with a bunch of girls at a stripping club. Oh, and earlier I stopped a rapist and murderer and jerked off to the face of one of the Inspectors. Seems legit.

"I just lost track of time while on the computer."

McMillan leaned in close. "Were you watching a porno?"

I lazily shook my head.

Suddenly, the teacher walked in and everyone returned to their seats.

The rest of the day went by slowly.

Then, gym arrived, bringing the notion of only one more period before school was done for the day.

I change in an empty bathroom instead in the change room with all of the other guys because one, my legs, and two, it smells like a combination of too much Axe and sweat.

I put on covers over my seals and I use the excuse of it being a medical reason so I don't have to take them off. Nobody in my school knows about my legs except for a few teachers and the principal, my gym teacher being one of them.

I raced to the double gym in my navy mesh shorts and flimsy gray gym shirt with the logo of the Nevan Narwhals printed on.

I managed to make it just as the teacher was explaining what we were doing.

"Okay people, today, you guys will play games of basketball. One game on the left court and another on the right. I'm not going to explain how to play because you're an idiot if you don't know how to play at 16 and still signed up for the gym course. I don't care if it's just for credits. While you're in my gym, you do what I say until the bells barks for you to go somewhere else."

There were a few snickers and groans, but everyone split into the assigned teams and the teacher came around for a jump off to start each game.

Near the end of the games, I realized my team was losing. I was kind of zoning out from the class even though you're supposed to move where the ball is ad all of that other stuff.

Bored with just standing and watching my team mates clumsily dribble the ball, I dash over and steal the ball from my own team. I ignore the curses and headed on forward to the opposite hoop. I dodge the opposing players with ease.

Honestly, what's so hard about them? They've got skill, sure, but their speed sucks and they're clumsy on their feet.

Reaching the hoop with few defenders protecting it, I jump up and slam dunked the ball. I hung onto the rim for a few seconds before I let go and landed back on the ground. Just then, the bell rang and I walked to the door for a much needed shower.

Refreshed, I dried my hair and reached for my clothes. Suddenly, I heard the buzz of my phone against the metal benches in the shower room. Curious, I looked at who sent me a text.

I looked at the sender ID, and then quickly made sure no one was in here. Cautiously, I read the text.

_I hope you let your dog play outside enough. The last thing you want is it to become fat and slow. Take him out to the park sometime._

I stared at the message for a few more seconds before turning my phone off and placing it back on the bench. Shoving my clothes on, I leave the bathroom, grab my bag from my locker and leave the school.

I reached home around the time when the school let out the students. Quickly, I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and changed my legs until I was around 5'10. I took off my eye patch and replaced it with aviators.

I came out the door and walked to a diner just a 20 minute walk away from my house. Stepping in, I quickly head to the washroom area and step into the janitor's closet next to the washrooms. I didn't bother with the lights and headed straight to the back of the room. I placed my hand on the brick wall and tapped a special rhythm against the hard stone.

One second, two seconds….

The wall gave way and in the middle, a line appeared and split open, revealing a doorway. I stepped through the doorway and the brick wall silently closed, as if nothing happened.

Now, I was standing in a sheer metal corridor with eighteen different hallways, each leading to an unknown destination. I've been here so many times, I don't even need to think which path to take.

Casually, I walk through the correct doorway and continue down the blank hallway. Constantly, there were other paths diverging from the one I was on, and a few times, I turned until I finally came upon a large oak door decorated with many golden snakes coiled around a tree with emerald leaves. A ruby shaped like an apple was clutched in the largest snake's mouth.

I pulled up one of my sleeves and held it out to the door. Immediately, one of the snakes came to life and slithered down the tree and pulled itself off the door. It stretched out the animated part of its body and bit my arm. Hard.

I watched my blood pour from the wound. The snake retracted its head slithered back onto the door and up the tree. It once again became one with the door, and slowly, the large gate opened.

I waited until it was completely opened before stepping through.

Before me, there stood four seats, each decorated with different accessories. The one on the farthest right was covered with Chinese silk, dragons and phoenixes skillfully dancing on the thin material. A beautifully carved traditional Chinese couch covered with green, gold, black, blue and red silk cushions. Lying on the couch was Lau garbed in luxurious traditional clothing with Ran-Mao in a way too short black and lavender cheongsam with her hair pulled up into two buns on each side of her hair and braids falling from each bun. A pretty pink rose rested on the left bun and she was sitting next to Lau.

Next to him was another seat. It was a grand black and purple cushioned chair with heavy gold armrests. Black faux-feather scarfs where tossed all around the chair. I looked up to see Alois sitting with his feet over one armrest and his back lying against the other. He wore his usually booty shorts, but now he wore magenta garters that clipped onto black fishnet stockings that disappeared beneath the black thigh high boots he wore. A crisp white shirt covered by a purple frock coat with black faux-feathers finished the deal. He caught my gaze and waved.

The seat farthest to the left was a pink-fest. A plush pink chair with silver armrests decorated by pink lace and anything else girly and pink. Sitting in that chair was Elizabeth. Her corkscrew ponytails were held back by a salmon headband. She wore a dark pink eighteenth century dress. It had an over the shoulder neck line with transparent sleeves. The bodice was decorated with roses and the skirt had pink silk that went down mid-way before it draped to the back. A white lace underskirt led the rest of the way to past her ankles. Since Elizabeth disliked multiple layers and hoop cages, the dress clung to her body.

Finally, the remaining seat. It was in between Alois and Elizabeth. It was a simple navy blue Chaise lounge chair, but draped around it were multiple white tiger pelts.

I took my place upon it and lied back onto the head rest.

Silence ensued throughout the room until Alois broke the tension.

"SO, I see everyone is here now! Watchdog, what took you so long?"

I sighed. "Spider, didn't I tell you not to call a meeting during school hours?"

Alois shrugged. "I forgot."

I snapped my fingers and one of my men appeared from the darkness dressed in a suit. He bandaged my arm and after he left, my right hand man took his place next to me.

"Well Pluto, anything to report about business?"

The man with silver hair and red eyes shook his head.

"As quiet as usual, aren't you Pluto?" called Lau, Ran-Mao now sitting in his lap.

Pluto didn't answer.

"Now, now, Dragon, don't tease the poor man." called Elizabeth from her seat. Her second in command Madame Red stood beside her.

"Well, it is true. The little puppy almost never talks," said Alois, his second in command Hannah Anafeloz standing next to him in her maid get-up.

There was no reaction from Pluto, but I know better than anyone he dislikes being called puppy.

"It's much better than having to listen to your voice, Spider." I say, smirking.

Alois pouted. "How rude."

"Enough with the chatter please. Spider you called us all for a reason no? Don't dilly dally and tells us the problem already."

Alois sighs and began fiddling with a snow globe resting near his chair. "Earlier, some of my men spotted an unknown guy selling products in my territory."

"Okay," I said. "Where's the problem? Surely you don't need to tell us that."

Alois nodded. "Exactly. We dealt with it as if it was just another idiot unaware of the territories, but when we confronted the man, his identity, came as a shock to us."

"Who was it?" asked Lau.

"Dagger."

Silence.

"Isn't he one of the men from Baron Kelvin's group?"

"Yes, and if my memory serves correct, he is one of Watchdog's selling groups, ne?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll have you know that all of my men are aware of the boundaries and are strictly forbidden from selling drugs in any of the other Ophis members' territory."

Alois nodded. "I am well aware of that Watchdog. You also don't seem like the type to betray Ophis. Baron Kelvin on the other hand.."

"Are you proposing Baron Kelvin has betrayed me?" I asked.

"Well, you do understand that because of your rule of not selling any goods to clients with no experience isn't always viewed as a positive thing, many people crave to taste your drugs, but are stuck with ours because they don't know how to contact you and become a consumer." Elizabeth shot Alois a dirty look.

Alois glared right back at her. "Don't give me that face. It's not good to deny the fact that Watchdog's products are the best out of all of us by a far margin. He's the leader of Ophis for a reason. I'm not saying are not special. Everyone in this room drugs' are far from typical. It's just that Watchdog's are better."

"Are you sure you're talking the truth right now?" questioned Lizzie. "Everyone here is aware with your obsession with Watchdog himself."

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

Alois smiled. "Everyone here has tasted Watchdog's drugs. I am simply expressing my thoughts of when I sampled his products."

"Okay, calm down everyone, we were talking about Baron Kelvin, remember?"

Lizzie and Alois looked at Lau who had just spoken and settled back into their chairs.

"Now then, what are you going to do Watchdog."

I rubbed my temples. "I'll look into the matter. If it is true that Baron Kelvin has been selling our drugs in Spider's territories, I will make sure to eliminate him and his group."

We all agreed and almost ended the meeting until I decided to mention the rape incident.

"Before we leave, I think it would be wise to mention this." The three other people looked puzzled, but stayed where they were none the less.

"Last night, before I visited Aristocracy to refill their drug bank, I passed by a rape. Due to my conscience stabbing me, I called the police. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but one of the people there was no average donut-eater."

"Who is it?" asked Alois. "I might know him."

Since Alois constantly slept with Lieutenant Claude Faustus , we had a pretty good general idea of where the local police where at.

I snap my fingers and Pluto took out a miniature stick. He handed it to me and I clicked the big red button. Sebastian's face was projected from the stick into the darkness.

"Name: Sebastian Michealis. He is 26 years old and is an Inspector for the Metropolitan Police. He was born in Chicago and his parents were Joseph Michealis and Vanessa Michealis. Both are deceased. The cause of death for his father was drug overdose and his mother committed suicide soon after, and all of this happened when he was thirteen years old. He has no siblings or relatives. Both grandparents are deceased and both parents had no siblings. He moved to New York City when he was twenty after living with his friend Agni Kadar (AN: Yeah, I'm too lazy to make up a last name for Agni so I just gave him Soma's). He joined the police when he was 23. He has yet to change jobs."

Alois whistled. "Damn, someone knows their materials."

"Well Spider?" inquired Lizzie. "Do you know this man?"

Alois sighed. "Yeah, Claude talks about him sometimes. Like Watchdog said, this Sebastian person is pretty high class. He's solved some of the toughest cases in his department. He has constantly been offered multiple promotions, but for some reason he always turns them down."

"Interesting," said Lau. "Watchdog, do you plan to see him again in the future for any purpose?"

I snorted. "Of course. Did you see his face? You'd be asexual to not want to meet up with him again."

Alois burst out laughing. "Now there's the guy I know well! Always makes sure he sleeps with the right people!"

Lizzie made a face of disgust. "Could you please not talk of such vulgar things in my presence?"

Alois giggles. "Oh come on Little lady, don't be such a homophobe."

Lizzie glared at Alois. "It's Pink Lady."

Alois shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"Okay you two," I said." I do believe this meeting has come to an end. Spider, you and I have somewhere to be, no?"

Alois grinned and stood up. "Why yes we do! Today's a Wednesday isn't it?""

I nodded and also stood up. Lizzie sighed and stood up along with Lau.

We all bowed at the same time and then turned to the shadows behind us.

* * *

"Come on Ciel, we have to hurry! It's almost our turn to go up!"

I gritted my teeth. "Remind me again who wanted to stop by the hot dog stand to buy a wiener?!"

Alois pouted as we ran. "But those are the best hot dogs in Manhattan!"

"Alois, the only reason you go there is because you get a boner looking at the guy selling them."

"His name is Gary and who asked?"

I rolled my eyes. Alois and I left the meeting and crashed at my place. I replaced my legs with special glass ones with feather designs engraved on the legs and were my real height. I changed back to what I was wearing earlier and rushed out the door with Alois. It was currently 6:40 and we performed at seven.

Perform what you ask?

You'll find out soon enough.

"We're here!" The two of us skidded to a stop by the large sign that read _Rapture_ in big fancy blue lights. "Quick, let's go."

The two of us walked in to see that the current act was almost done. "Damn," I said. "We only have twenty minutes."

Alois and I sneak past the mesmerized crowd to backstage. There we see th owner pacing bak forth. When he saw us, he got so angry It was actually funny.

"Do you brats know how late you are? I was freaking out here."

I tilted my head. "Yes we have only nineteen minutes left to get ready and standing here scolding us will not help any bit. If you want to yell at us, do it after the performance."

The owner turned a deep shade of red and jabbed his finger in the direction of the changing rooms. "Just go and get your asses ready."

"Aye-aye sir!" Alois saluted the owner and grabbed my hand, dragging me t the dressing room.

"Okay Ciel, just worry about getting yourself ready."

I nodded. I stepped up to the dressing rack and picked up the outfit I was going to be wearing for this performance. I rush into an empty change room and slash the curtain close.

I ripped out the contents and shoved them on. First, the shimmering light blue strapless top that only covered the top half of my chest. Then, the shorts that were so short, half my ass stuck out and was as tight as a second skin. Next, the half lace half spandex garters and belt. I pulled on the belt and then attached the garters. There were many extensions. The first one ended mid-thigh, the second just above my kneecap, and the third just beneath my knee cap. Next, I put on the wrist to finger bracelets. They were made of silver and were full of faux peacock feathers that dangled by my other fingers. Next, I put on the silver anklets that guess what, also were covered with chains dangling with peacock feathers.

I grabbed the remaining pieces to my costume and rushed to my makeup table. After doing the regular foundation and powder, I put on primer and did a quick slash of sparkling aqua eyeliner on my top lash line and a little to my waterline. Next, I applied turquoise, gold, navy and a little emerald green to my eye lid. After brushing on the right amount of mascara, I did a few dabs of blush on both of my cheeks. Then, I put on a thin layer of shiny clear lip gloss and grabbed my 'eye patch'.

It was a large blue flower with two strings full of fake gems falling from the center. I placed it over my right eye (I never put makeup on my right eye) and tied the strings tightly. I grabbed two light blue bracelets that stayed didn't dangle and put them over my two wounds on both of my arms. Next, I took out the long earrings from the outfit. Thankfully, it was a simple single chain earring. I put them through the piercing holes and stood up to look at myself.

I whistled, "Damn I look slutty. Perfect"

What? I _was_ at a night club.

I stretched for a few minutes and then grabbed the transparent shawl hanging nearby. It wasn't part of the costume, but it did give it a good kick.

I turned around to see Alois ready.

He wore a slinky red halter top that like mine, only covered the top of his chest. He also wore short spandex shorts, but his had a small bundle of fake ember clipped onto the right side of his shorts. Two red and orange feathers dangled from the little gem ball. He had a bright red garter belt and garter and they connected to black second skin tights. They went mid-high and were full of intentional holes. At the foot, it became a little loop so the heel could fit through, but not the whole foot.

A little miniature hat sat on top of Alois' head, his hair combed back to make it stand out, obviously clipped on since it was so small. It was red and black with little red beads decorating the whole thing. Two strings fell in the back, and at the bottom they were big orange feathers. Two gold earrings with a long triangular upside down stones dangled from his ears and his eyes were covered with a swipe of ruby eyeliner and orange, gold, and red eye shadow in the design of wings.

He smiled at me.

"Let's do this."

**_Earlier- Police Station_**

**SMEXY INSPECTOR POV**

"Okay, let's see here."

I flipped through the document holding all the information on Ciel Phantomhive.

He is 16 years old, born in London, England. Moved to New York when he was a kid. Parents Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. Both deceased. Cause of death was car crash, and their son Ciel, only eight at the time, lost both his limbs from the knee down.

I raised my eyebrow. He was a cripple? Definitely didn't look like it.

Currently attends Nevan Secondary School.

I skimmed over the rest. It told his address, his phone number, blah, blah, blah.

But really? Is he really only sixteen? That look he gave to me the night before definitely didn't belong to a typical sixteen year old gay student.

Sure, I expect there to be some sexual need, but his face looked like he tasted the forbidden fruit and craved it, ignoring all of the consequences. Also, how is he so bold? I wasn't that outgoing when I was his age. I got laid when I was seventeen. Well, there's only a one year difference, but whatever.

I smiled to myself. I guess his honesty made him so appealing. I also didn't get the impression that he was a normal teen. First, he didn't seem frightened when the police aimed their guns at him, and two, he actually had the nerve to manipulate a medic.

I took a sip of the water in the glass on my desk. Interesting boy.

I looked at the clock. 6:30. I stood up and neatly stacked the documents on my desk.

I stretched and grabbed my coat. There was no reason for me to stay late at the office. Maurice Cole's case was like any other druggie who died of an overdose. I just came along with Bard because I was bored.

However, I am curious about why the boy died from a Watchdog drug overdose. According to the talk on the street, Watchdog makes sure that almost none of their clients die from overdose, at least not from their products. Apparently, they cut business off with you if you demand too much fairy dust at one time.

I walked out of my office and headed to the elevator. I got in and the doors were closing before I heard a man called.

"Hold the doors! I'm coming."

I did nothing and the man just barely avoided being squished to death by the elevator doors.

"That was a close call Claude." I said.

"No thanks to you of course." spat the man. His glasses were falling off and his normally very neat and tidy hair was slightly disheveled.

"In a rush?" I asked casually.

"You could say that." I raised an eyebrow but didn't question him further on it. Soon, we reached the main floor and both got out of the elevator. We walked to the door together, but not after a few good-nights from co-workers. As usual, Claude ignored them.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" I joked as we stood in the humid air of the evening.

"I offer no such luxury to them."

I rolled my eyes.

I turned to head to the subway, bt Claude quickly caught my arm.

"Say Michealis, it's been a while since you last let off some tension." Once again I arched one of my eyebrows.

"What are you implying Faustus?"

"Well, I am simply stating how it's good to lets off some steam when you're working with the police. Making sure not to turn into a workaholic."

"I assure you, I am not turning into a workaholic, but where are you suggesting we go?"

Claude smiled deviously. "I know a great place to drop by. The _service_ is amazing."

I grinned before laughing out loud.

"Have it your way Faustus, lead the way."

After a ten minute subway ride, we got off and walked the rest of the way until we were standing in front of a club with the name _Rapture _in big blue lights.

I followed Claude in the club. A woman was standing behind a podium wearing a skimpy forest green dress. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Ah, Claude. You're just on time. Spark was wondering when you'd show."

Claude then did something that shocked me.

He chuckled.

"Well Claire, you can tell him to put his worries to ease. I have a present for him tonight."

The woman blushed and giggled.

I chose to remain silent.

She scribbled something down and opened a curtain behind her. I didn't notice it before. At first glance, this appears to be an empty room with a podium and a girl.

"Go on ahead boys."

Claude and I passed through, but I did notice the wink the girl gave as I passed by. I smiled at her and then turned back to Claude.

We walked down a corridor until I finally heard the pumping music and cheers.

We turned and I saw many flashing lights, service girls, about three bars and one big ass stage in the front. About ten burlesque dancers were up there doing a routine that defiantly was turning some people on.

Most of the men cheered when they struck a sexy pose.

"Why Claude, I didn't know you liked to watch these things."

Claude snorted. "Please, what I came for is ten times better."

I smirked. "I guess it has something to do with this Spark person I've heard of?"

Claude smiled. "You'll understand when you see them."

"Them?"

Claude ignored me and sat down at a table. I followed.

A waitress wearing a slutty bunny outfit came over to us. "Can I get'cha boys anything?"

Claude shook his head, which the waitress seemed used to, but I shot her one of my sexy smiles.

"Bartender's special please," I cooed. The woman blushed and licked her lips

"Right away honey."

For the second time in less than five minutes, two women have asked me to have sex with them.

"Careful with that playboy attitude of yours Michealis. These are the last woman you want to get your case."

I shrugged and watched the dancers.

My drink came a minute later. Near the end of the performance, I noticed two people in the back running backstage. For a second I thought I saw blue hair, but I shrugged it off.

I noticed how Claude leaned in once the dancers left the stage. Two holes in the middle of the stage appeared, and in their place rose two poles. One was dyed in red light while the other was dyed in blue.

A man in a suit came on stage holding a microphone. "Now ladies and gentlemen, the two people you can never get enough of, Spark and Sky!"

**CIEL'S POV**

I heard the announcer call our stage names.

Alois winked at me and slowly walked on stage. I saw him wink and blow kisses to the crowd.

Suddenly, his face lit up, and I guessed he saw Claude. Suddenly, the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry started playing. Alois grabbed the pole and just started lazily swinging around. When the beat picked up, he started to become serious. After the first chorus, I stepped in.

People from the crowd cheered and I let my shawl drop to the floor. I walked t my pole just as the beat came back. I lifted my arms up the pole and lifted myself up. I did a split and spun around the pole once before wrapping my legs around the pole and came back to the ground. I then stood back up and seductively walked behind the pole and jumped onto it according to the beat. I sank to near the bottom of the pole and bent my legs, leaving my arms with all of the pressure of keeping me above the floor. I twirled around it once before hitting the ground, and I crawled on the floor facing the audience. Then, I reached back my arms back to the pole and completely flipped my body until I was hanging upside down the pole.

More cheers.

I let my legs let go of the pole and fall back in front of me. While doing this, I quickly climbed higher up until I was near the top and firmly grasped the pole between my legs. I lifted one and leaned back so it looked like my legs were one straight line. I held the position for another two seconds before bringing one of my legs down and spun around the pole back to the ground, my legs spread apart, but not in a split.

When I hit the bottom, I lifted my arms and held onto the pole, then I slowly sunk to the floor while rocking my hips back and forth.

I let my memory take over my body and I let my mind wander.

Baron Kelvin. Could he really be a traitor? Out of all of the men I know, he one of the most loyal. I am well aware of his true reason for being loyal to me, and although most of my men are disgusted by his perversion, I choose to ignore it. Of course I am slightly uncomfortable with it as well, but since I don't see him face to face too often, I manage.

I use his obsession of me to my advantage, and I was sure he wouldn't betray me, so what was Dagger doing in Alois' territory?

Is it possible that some of his members are turning against him? I thought about it before disposing that thought. Baron Kelvin's men were extremely loyal to him, there's no way they would disobey him in any way, which; include betraying me.

I think.

It took a lot not to frown and continue smiling. Ugh, this was an annoying matter. I'll just ask Joker, he used to be Kelvin's right hand man.

Well, that was before he left, and then came back to get another job in the Watchdog and Funtom business.

I took notice as a man clad in black walk onto stage.

Oh, I almost forgot this part.

He stood in the middle of the stage, and slowly, Alois and I moved from our poles to the man. He had well-toned muscles, but not to point where they were disgusting.

He had a handsome face. Handsome enough to get most of the girls squealing, either that or the notion that Alois and I were sexily crawling all over his body.

He wore black dress pants and a leather vest that was clearly made to have a shirt underneath, but none was to be found. His hair was a dirty blonde and one side was combed slick to the skull while the other side was wavy and uncombed, giving him the sexy look.

I don't know what the hell I did. Maybe I accidently hit his crotch while lifting my legs or struck a pose that turned him on, but I received that look from the guy in the middle of the dance that told me I was going to pay the abandoned storage room a visit.

Again_._

**Okay, super sorry about the over the top wait, but don't blame me, blame exams!**

**Anyways, Please R&R!**

**-BrokenWings66**


End file.
